M&D SECOND TIME AROUND: FIVE YEARS LATER
by Bluemoon Haze
Summary: This story picks up 5 years after the SECOND TIME AROUND ends...


**Second Time Around: Five Years Later**

Five years later...

David and Maddie sit side by side with tears in their eyes as they watch their oldest child, David Addison the Third, also known as, Tripp, walk the stage and collect his diploma at his graduation from high school. On the other side of David, their daughter, Irma, sits between Uncle Richie and her grandfather and step-grandmother, David Sr., Stephanie and their daughter Joanna (Who is Tripp and Irma's aunt)…Maddie's mother and father, Virginia and Alex, sit next to Agnes, Bert and their two kids, 13-year old twins, Fran and Bran. After the ceremony, they all going to a nice restaurant for dinner... At dinner, David makes a speech...

**David**: I want to congratulate my boy on this milestone... And although you are way smarter than your dear old dad - you have inherited my great personality and magnificent bone structure. The future is yours!

Maddie raises her hands and sends applause in the direction of her son and then wipes a tear.

**David**: ...and, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows, but, just so I can brag a little, Tripp has decided to go to Arizona State University and major in Business so he'll be moving out of our little hacienda in August.

Everyone applauds. David raises his glass...

**David**: So…let's make the most of this summer, Tripp. (Gestures to include Maddie...) we love you, and we're so excited to see what happens in this next chapter of your life. (Raises glass higher) to David Addison the Third.

**Everyone**: Hear. hear. To David …to Tripp…To Tripper…Trippy…my boy…

Everyone eats and has a great time. They go back to the Addison house for dessert and coffee. Maddie and David are in the kitchen preparing a tray to bring out to everyone, Maddie is annoyed because the doors leading to the backyard are still covered in plastic because of a little home renovation project David has been working on...

**Maddie**: ...it looks like hell out there...

**David**: ...feels like hell in here.

**Maddie**: you promised me it would be done by today, David...I said "David, I don't want plastic hanging in my living room when we have guests over"...and what did you say?

**David**: ...I'm sure you'll remind me...

**Maddie**: you said...

**David**: ...see?

**Maddie**: ...you said..."there won't be plastic hanging in your living room, honey"...I remember your words verbatim.

**David**: ..."your" living room...I love it...have you noticed 3 other people have started living here in the past decade, Madolyn...?

**Maddie**: ...yes...and I'm fine with two of them...

**David**: Ha ha ha..

**Maddie**: ...you think I'm joking?

Just then Richie comes in the kitchen...

**Richie**: ...how's it going in here...? The natives are getting restless...

No one speaks. David pours coffee, Maddie cuts brownies out of a pan...

**Richie**: Ooooh, it's frosty in here...what's today's banter about...? Politics? Religion? ...that unfinished plastic covered project out there?

**Maddie**: (Throws up her hands) see!?

**David**: Thanks, Rich, would you mind not encouraging her while she's got a knife her hand?

**Richie**: ...uh...yeah, sorry...

Maddie gestures to a plate of cookies and tray of sliced cheese and fruit that Richie can take out...he picks it up and leaves without saying a word. David picks up the tray of coffees and looks at Maddie…

**David**: Hey…don't worry about it…no one's thinking of plastic…they're just happy for Tripp…

Maddie rolls her eyes…

**Maddie**: You just don't get it…

**David**: …yes, but let's not talk about our sex life now…

Maddie growls and then strides out of the kitchen in front of him in a huff…though she puts on a happy face as she come eye to eye with their guests.

After dessert, 17-year-old Irma sits texting on her sidekick phone while leaning slightly against her grandmother, who leans slightly against her husband, Alex, on the couch - Virginia talks to Stephanie. David and his father and Richie and Bert are having a drink and smoking cigars on the back patio. Fran and Bran are reading their books in the office, Tripp and his girlfriend, Lucy, and Aunt Joanna are sitting at the dining room table eating sweets…

Maddie and Agnes sit across from Virginia, Alex, Stephanie and they all chat. Larry and Hayes are wedged in next to Maddie on the chaise lounge; they are hissing at Top Cat who is trying to jump on Maddie's lap. Virginia pats Irma's leg…

**Virginia**: so, where are you off to next, dear...?

Irma shifts her sparkling green eyes up and then over to her mother...

**Irma**: Ummmm, (thinks and then nudges her chin towards Maddie) Mom, where's my next shoot?

Maddie thinks and answers her daughter...

**Maddie**: Milan…

Irma looks at her grandma...

**Irma**: Milan.

**Maddie**: …we leave Tuesday.

**Alex**: Ohh, Milan, very exciting.

Irma shrugs...

**Irma**: We were just there a month ago...

Irma's been working as a fashion model for the last two years. Maddie manages her career and they've been traveling all over the world together as Irma has booked ads with all the top companies since she started. Virginia reaches over and strokes Irma's dark brown hair.

**Virginia**: You're a lucky girl...

**Irma**: (shrugs) I know...but we barely even see anything, Grandma, we land…go to the hotel, I work and then we fly home…or to the next place.

**Virginia**: Well…you should try to enjoy it a little more…take a tour while you're there…

**Irma**: Mom and Dad won't let me leave school so there's no time…

**Alex**: Well, you're almost finished, Irma Virginia,…one more year…

**Irma**: Yeah, then I'll be free…

Virginia pats her leg. Irma gives her a half smile, flashing her perfect white teeth and gorgeous dimples…she then pushes her shapely, 5'9 frame off the couch and moves to sit with Tripp, Jo, and Lucy at the table and picks at a piece of cake.

**Virginia**: Maddie, she is just like you at that age...

**Maddie**: (laughs) is that good or bad, mom?

**Virginia**: (Holds her hands up in defense) I'm not saying anything either way…I just look at her and see you.

They all laugh knowing exactly what she means, Irma is beautiful and moody. Meanwhile over at the table Tripp talks to Lucy, Irma and Joanna…

**Tripp**: (Low voice) So…when do I tell them I'm not going to Arizona?

**Joanna**: Whadda ya mean not going…

**Tripp**: Shhhh

**Joanna**: (Quieter) What do you mean?

**Tripp**: I'm staying here in LA…

**Irma**: (Shakes her head) They're going to kill you…

**Joanna**: (whispers) …why don't you want to go?

**Tripp**: Umm, Lucy's here for one…

**Lucy**: Oh great…they'll blame me, Tripp.

Tripp drapes his arm over her shoulder…

**Tripp**: But, not just that. I want to be a vet and UCLA has a great program that I can go to, so why leave? There is no reason for me to go to Arizona…That's just Dad's idea because he thinks I need…a different experience…but I ain't goin'.

**Irma**: …you're _not_ going, …jeez, how did you graduate. And you're supposed to be the smart one?

**Tripp**: I am the smart one!

He throws a bunched-up napkin at Irma…

**Irma**: They were both so happy when you got accepted…they're gonna kill you.

**Tripp**: Well, I applied to the program at UCLA where I _really _want to go. Close to home and (kisses Lucy) and close to Lucy…so, we'll see what happens.

After a while everyone starts to leave except Joanna who is spending the night with the kids. Bert and Agnes offer to drive Alex and Virginia to the little bungalow they now rent in Los Angeles just down the road from the Addison's…everyone kisses and hugs goodbye. Maddie and David clean up the kitchen…Maddie's still giving David the cold shoulder. He wraps his arms around her as she washes the last few dishes.

**David**: Hey…look, I really am sorry…I thought I'd be finished by now, but the materials I needed didn't come in until a few days ago…and then Rich wasn't available to help me.

**Maddie**: Why don't you just hire someone to finish it, David, like I suggested in the first place.

**David**: No…well, I started it…I want to finish it…it's a matter of pride…

Maddie shrugs him off of her…

**Maddie**: Yeah, well…your pride is killing our relationship.

He throws up his hands.

**David**: Oh, come on, Maddie…you're being dramatic.

**Maddie**: If you promise me something, I expect you to come through.

**David**: Oh, don't start in on me with the ole, "unreliable, David…" routine…

**Together**:

**David**: …after almost 20-years together…two kids, four dogs, 2 cats, 2 hamsters, a rat and some house plants I think I've more than proven I am a reliable person…

**Maddie**: You think that _physically_ being here is all it takes, David…and that's not the point…the point is you tell me what you _think _I want to hear instead of telling me the _truth_ and when nothing gets done you still want me to believe you're a reliable person…

**Maddie and David**: What!?

They both growl…

**David**: (heated) You make it impossible to be honest with you because you demand things instead of request them…you act like this is your palace and we all here to just follow orders…well, that doesn't fly with me, honey…so, get this straight…I'll do what I like, when I like…and I'll do it on my own time.

They stand and glare at each other…Meanwhile, Tripp, Lucy, Jo and Irma play a card game on the floor by the fireplace.

**Irma**: A very dramatic discussion about…

**Jo**: …a certain plastic decor…?

**Lucy**: The famous Addison go-around…

**Irma**: (laughs) They like to fight. Gets their juices running. It's their thing.

They all chuckle.

**Tripp**: Irmie and Jo, can you come out with us tonight?

**Irma**: (lays down some cards) I want to, but I doubt they'll let me...you ask, tell them we all want to go out for your graduation.

**Tripp**: I'll try to talk them into it…

**Joanna**: Where're you going?

**Lucy**: Santa Monica Pier.

**Tripp**: We're leaving at 10, so if you need two hours to put makeup on, start now...

Irma Lifts her eyes up to look at him...

**Irma**: Is Luke going?

**Tripp**: Yes…Luke is going…whadda ya wanna make out with him while the waves crash over you?

**Irma**: Eww…no, I just wondering, is that a crime?

**Tripp**: I don't know, ask mom and dad…maybe they'll investigate it for you.

**Lucy**: Just ask him out, Irm…

Tripp has been dating Lucy since he was in seventh grade and she was in eighth. Lucy is 19 and graduated from High School last year…she now attends a local college and works at a clothing store. Maddie and David really like her, she's become part of the family, but they still want Tripp to expand his horizons, go to college in a different State…and date a little more, well, David thinks he should date a little more.

**Irma**: I would never ask him out…that would be weird.

**Lucy**: I asked Tripp out, and look where we are now…

**Irma**: You asked him to the 8th grade dance…it's not like asking someone out now…

**Tripp: **Your turn Irm…

Irma plays the rest of her cards and wins.

**Irma**: Ha! Gotcha!

**Tripp**: How'd you go out so fast?

**Irma**: I'm goooooood.

Lucy laughs and Irma gets up and heads towards the spiral staircase…Joanna follows…

**Irma**: We're counting on you Tripper…talk to the detectives...(calls back) We'll be in my room if you wanna hang out 'til then, Lucy.

**Lucy**: cool...

She takes Tripp's hand and they help each other to a standing position…Tripp wraps his arms around her…

**Tripp**: (Calls after Irma) If Irmie's gonna make out in the sand then I'm gonna go for it and give Lucy her first kiss… (He leans Lucy back and kisses her and then calls to Irma again) Did you see that, Irm? You're witnessing history here…

**Irma**: First kiss, huh? Is that why you have a box of condoms in your room?

Lucy playfully pushes Tripp away and follows Irma and Joanna.

Tripp calls after her…

**Tripp**: You know what kissing leads to…and stay out of my room Irma!

Back in the kitchen, Maddie glares at him after going another round…David holds up his hand as if to stop their argument…

**David**: Ok, ok…Remember when we got back together for this second round of hell…(his lopsided grin is on display and he pulls her in for a kiss) we promised to compromise…we promised to accept each other for who we are…

Maddie relents and leans in for the kiss and pats him on the chest…

**Maddie**: Fix the door…

**David**: I'll fix the door.

When David comes out from the kitchen he finds Tripp laying on the couch deep in thought and ruffles his blonde hair...and then moves to collect a few plates and glasses.

**David**: Where're the girls?

**Tripp**: Up in Irma's room…

**David**: Nice of you to stay down here with us…you ok? You've been pretty quiet tonight…I know graduating is a big step, but this next chapter is gonna be one of your best, trust me…

David winks at Tripp. Tripp gets up from the couch and walks towards his dad the two of them are the same height now…

**Tripp**: Yeah…about that...

**David**: About what…?

**Tripp**: Going away to college…

**David**: Yeah…won't be long now…but don't worry, we've got the whole summer.

**Tripp**: I'm not going away, Dad.

David stops, looking stunned and stares at his son.

**David**: Not going…son, you've been accepted and your mom and I…

**Tripp**: I know…I know, you guys have been taking on cases, making sure you have the money and you really want this for me…but it's not what I want for myself…

David looks like he's going to drop the dishes in his hand…Tripp takes them from him, he moves into the kitchen and David follows. Maddie takes the dishes from Tripp…

**Maddie**: Thanks, Honey…

**David**: Madolyn…you better talk to your son…

David looks upset, Maddie looks between the elder and younger Addison.

**Maddie**: Yeah?

**David**: Yeah…he says he's not going to college!

**Tripp**: I did not say I'm not going to college…I said I'm not going _away_ to college…I'm staying here with Lucy and I want to become a Vet…

**David**: You want to join the military!?

**Tripp**: No…Dad, I want to become a veterinarian and take care of animals like Top Cat and Hayes and Larry!

**Maddie**: (beams) That's wonderful!

**David**: (Shocked) Wonderful!? Wonderful? That's not wonderful…he needs to go away and gain more life experience.

**Tripp**: …you mean get away from Lucy!

**David**: No…no…not that…we love Lucy…it's just…

Maddie steps in-between them…

**Maddie**: Ok, ok…Addison's…you know what…this is not the time…or the place to discuss this, the girls are upstairs…this is a conversation to be had as a family another time. But, tonight…Tripp just go enjoy your graduation night with your friends…

An annoyed David steps away and starts scraping food into the trash bin…Maddie gives Tripp a reassuring look and gesture for him to ignore David…

**Tripp**: Ummm…yeah, about that…could get a little of that graduation money to go out tonight?

**Maddie**: Where are you going and who are you going with?

**Tripp**: We're going to Santa Monica…(He starts naming people) Georgie…Luke…Tracy, Mick, Lucy…(lower) Jo and Irm…

**Maddie**: Jo and Irm!? No…Irma and Joanna aren't going anywhere…

**Tripp**: Why not!? It's my graduation night…

**Maddie**: …and if it were up to me you wouldn't be going anywhere either…but you're 18 and I'm not going to stop you…but Irma and Joanna are still underage…there is no way Stephanie and Grampa A would let her go…

**Tripp**: What!? Sure they would, Dad said Grampa let him go everywhere when he was growing up…

**Maddie**: Yeah, well…that was a different time and place…

**Tripp**: Dad? come on ...we're celebrating…can't they go?

**David**: (adamant) Nooo no no no...Irma's not going anywhere, and neither is Joanna.

**Maddie**: (Gestures) See? You know if your father and I agree it's _really_ a no.

**David**: They're underage...Irm might be able to go out with you when she's…say… 30...

**Tripp**: Oh, come on…you let me go out sometimes when I was 17…

They all move to the living room as they talk…

**Maddie**: Ok, to a movie with friends or something…but never to the boardwalk!? At night? They're young girls…we can't have them running all over town, Tripp.

**David**: (Pats him on the back) you go...have a good time...the girls stay home.

David gets up and heads towards the staircase...

**David**: End. Of. Discussion. (He calls upstairs) Irma! Jo! Come down here please...

David walks back in the living room...

**David**: (David rubs his bald head and speaks to Maddie) No wonder my hair's gone...the stress these kids cause us...

Irma, Jo and Lucy make their way downstairs and into the living room.

**Maddie**: Irma – Tripp said you wanted to go out tonight, but we're going to have you stay home.

**Irma**: Why? They're just going to the Pier. What do you think's gonna happen…we're gonna, like, eat cotton candy and play games, I mean, tons of people from school are going to be there!

**David**: …and you'll be here with mom and dad…So, who's really winning?

Irma rolls her eyes.

**Irma**: I work and make my own money and travel everywhere, but I can't go a half-hour down the road…you guys make no sense.

**Maddie**: Good! We don't want to make sense, do we, David…

**David**: Nope…we like to keep you kids on your toes…

**Maddie**:…and Tripp, you're driving?

**Tripp**: Uhhh, yeah, that's the other thing…can I borrow the van…?

**Maddie**: (Sighs) Fine… but Tripp…no drinking, no drugs.

**Tripp**: I'm not going to drink…and I'm not going to take drugs…mom…come on….

**Maddie**: Midnight, Tripp…be home by Midnight…

**Tripp**: We're not leaving at 10 and coming home at Midnight, Mother…

**David**: 1am…

**Tripp**: Ugh….fine…you guys are so dramatic (looks at his dad) …so, about that graduation money…

**CUT TO:** Tripp and Lucy leave at ten to pick up their friends and head to the boardwalk.

Irma is annoyed she couldn't go out with everyone...she lays on the couch pouting; Joanna lounges next to Maddie and looks on as she flips through the pages of Vogue and asks about her modeling days…David watches TV…he glances over at an unhappy Irma…

**David**: I'll watch a movie with you girls if you want, Irm.

**Irma**: Nah.

**David**: …game of cards?

**Irma**: (shakes her head) mmmm-mm

**David**: …a puzzle...scrabble...late night swim?

Irma sighs.

**Maddie**: Don't feel sorry for her, David...if not going to the pier tonight is the worst thing that happens to her...

**David**: yeah...

Irma looks over at Maddie with an annoyed face and David winks at her...he looks at his wife and rubs her back…

David shrugs.

**David**: Well...

Maddie looks back and him and shrugs.

**Maddie**: Well...

**David**: If there's nothing else to do down here...I can think of a few things that can be done upstairs, Mrs. Addison...whadda think?

David takes Maddie's and and kisses her curled fingers...

**Maddie**: …bed does sound pretty good...

**David**: sure does.

**Irma**: I really hope you guys are talking about sleep…

**David**: ...that's always my plan but your mother gets other ideas…

Maddie elbows him in the ribs and he winces…

**Irma**: Gross, Dad…

**Maddie**: (sits up and pulls David's arm) …alright...let's go...we don't want to be the topic of future therapy sessions...

**Irma**: Too late...anyway, I thought you guys were just fighting…

**David**: Us? Fight? Never…

They make their way over to Irma…

**David and Maddie**: (they lean over and kiss her) Night Irma / love you Irmie

**Irma**: Love you...

They move over to Joanna and she gives them both a kiss and a hug…

**Joanna**: Night, brother…night, M.

**David**: Night, Sis.

**Maddie**: Night, Jojo.

Once Maddie and David are upstairs and their light goes off Irma finds the number for yellow cab and asks the driver to wait on the street. The cab drives she and Jo to Santa Monica Pier and drops them off...

**Meanwhile**…Tripp and his friends are having a great time… Tripp wins Lucy a big stuffed bear, they ride the rides and then head down to the beach to let the waves lap over their feet. Then, while they're walking along the shore Irma runs up behind Tripp…

**Irma**: …TRIPPYYYYYYY!...(she jumps on his back and almost tackles him) FOUND YA!

**Tripp**: Found me? What the hell are you doing here?

**Irma**: We snuck out…come on, we're all going dancing…

Irma and Jo are with a group of random guys and girls that they just met on the boardwalk.

**Tripp**: Dancing…dancing, where?

**Irma**: Dancing at _Lips_…that 18 and over club in Beverly Hills…

**Tripp**: No…Irma…you're…you shouldn't…

Irma makes a face at him begging not to be embarrassed in front of her new friends. He stops talking and then his friend Luke, who Irma dates on and off, walks up…he slips his arm around Irma's waist…Irma turns around, excited to see him…

**Irma**: Luke! Come on, we're going dancing…

She takes his arm and pulls him down the beach…Luke looks back at Tripp….

**Luke**: We're going dancing….come on Tripp…

**Irma**: (calls back) Come on, Lucy!

Tripp looks at Lucy…

**Lucy**: Your mom and dad are really not going to be happy about this…

Tripp throws his arms up and follows…he and Lucy hold hands and run to catch up with them…Irma rides in a car with one of the random guys to the club, Tripp follows with Lucy and another friend behind them…Jo follows along.

**Tripp**: God, she's really crazy, ya know!? My mom's gonna kill me for not making her go back home.

**Lucy**: She's a little crazy, but we always have fun when we follow her on her adventures…

**Tripp**: (Gestures to the car in front of him) This isn't like looking for a treasure in the hills behind the house…She doesn't even know these guys…if anything ever happened to her…

**Lucy**: Luke's with her…

Tripp shrugs. When they get to the club the random guys lead them behind the nightclub and pass out beers to everyone. Tripp declines…

**Tripp**: No thanks, Man, I'm driving…

**Random**: (Laughs) We got Mr. Responsibility over here…

Everyone laughs…

**Tripp**: No…it's just…I got my mom's van…

**Random**: (Laughs again) Oooo, mommy's minivan…cool (scoffs)

Tripp feels uncomfortable…Lucy slips her arm around his waist and sips her beer…but Irma chimes in…

**Irma**: Yeah…he's got mom's van tonight, but that's only because his mustang is in the shop…

**Random**: Is this your brother?

Irma nods…the random guy becomes more accepting.

**Random**: ah…right on…cool, cool…

Everyone nods and says how cool Mustangs are…then, Irma quickly changes the subject and talks about how she's a famous model in Europe and soon everyone will know her in the States…she has everyone captivated with her interesting life and travels stories…plus, the guys just think she's beautiful and would listen to her talk about anything… when suddenly police lights shine on them and two cops approach them asking for IDs. Irma tries to use Maddie's name and her life as a "famous model" to get out of it…the cops aren't impressed.

**CUT TO**: At 3am Maddie and David lay in bed all spooned together when they are awoken by the phone ringing…Maddie bolts upright…David props himself up on his elbow blinking his eyes awake…

**Maddie**: David! Is Tripp home?

She grabs the phone…

**Maddie**: Hello…

David leaps out of bed and races down the hall…

**Maddie**: Where…oh no…what!? Oh my…well, she's not supposed to be out at all. Ok…We'll be right there.

David's back in the doorway…his heart racing, looking at Maddie for answers…

**David**: Tripp's not here and neither is Irma…

**Maddie**: …That's because they're at the Santa Monica Police Station, they've been arrested…

**David**: Arrested! Our kids?

**Maddie**: Well…one of them's been arrested…Irma…she's your kid alright…get dressed David.

Maddie and David race down to the Santa Monica police station to find Tripp, Lucy and Joanna cold and half asleep in the precinct lobby…Tripp sits up when he sees his parents come in…

**Maddie**: Tripp…what is going on?

**Tripp**: Mom…Dad…

**David**: Where's, Irma…?

Gestures towards a door…

**Tripp**: She's in there…

David moves towards the information window and Maddie continues to question Tripp.

**Maddie**: David, why are were here…at this…police station at this hour?

**Tripp**: It's Irma's fault…obviously…

**Maddie**: How did she get here?

**Tripp**: She and Jo snuck out and took a taxi to the boardwalk…

Maddie looks at Jo…

**Maddie**: Joanna! You're her aunt…why are you going along with her stupid ideas?

**Joanna**: She's older than me!

**Maddie**: Yeah, well, now we're going to have to answer to your parents…Stephanie is going to be beside herself…

**Maddie**: (She looks back Tripp)…and you should have brought her right home…

**Tripp**: I knew this would be my fault somehow…

**Maddie**: Fault is not the issue here, David…I'm talking about responsibility, being responsible for yourself, for your sister and Joanna…(She looks at Lucy) Lucy…you too, you both heard what David and I told Irma and Jo…they were not to be out tonight…and you all go to a club that neither of them can even get into at their age?

**Lucy**: Sorry, Mrs. Addison, you're right…it was stupid…we kinda knew that at the time…

**Tripp**: Yeah…Sorry, Mom…

Maddie leaves Tripp and Lucy sitting in the precinct lobby when she sees a cop they know from various Blue Moon cases, Ray is working the night shift, and David is already talking to him when Maddie approaches…

**Ray**: Hey, Maddie…

Maddie hugs Ray…

**Maddie**: Ray! Great seeing you…although, not under the best of circumstances…

**Ray**: Yeah…the kids had alcohol…everyone except Tripp. Irma was drinking and had another girl's ID on her that we assume she was going to use to get into the club…

**Maddie**: So, what are the charges?

**Ray**: Well…she should have some serious charges against her…possession of a controlled substance and fraud with a fake ID, but since I know you guys and this is her first offense, I'm going to release her into your custody with a warning.

**David:** Well, we owe you big time, Ray…

**Maddie**: Irma owes you big time…don't you have any community service you can give her?

**Ray**: Hey…I'll leave that up to you guys…I have a feeling she won't be getting off scot-free.

**David**: No…absolutely not…her mother and I definitely have some work she can do…and it won't involve posing for a camera.

He and Maddie catch eyes and nod.

**Ray**: Well…you know…we've all tested the waters…I'll release her to you guys and drop the charges…but make sure the kids know 'ole Ray ain't gonna bail them out of trouble every time…

**Maddie**: There better not be even a second time…

David shakes Ray's hand.

**David**: Thanks, Ray…appreciate it.

After a few minutes Ray brings Lucy out to the precinct lobby…she looks like a mess…hair tangled, makeup running…

**Maddie**: Irma Addison…I have never been more disappointed in a human being in my life…

**Irma**: Mom…Dad…don't hate me

Maddie moves towards her…

**Maddie**: We don't hate you Irma…

**David**: No, we could never hate you, baby…

**Maddie**: …but, like I said, we are very disappointed…

David gathers up Tripp, Lucy and Jo…Maddie hugs Irma and puts her arm around her…Irma lays her head on Maddie's shoulder and puts her arm around her as they walk out the front door and down the front steps of the police headquarters. Suddenly they are caught off guard when two photographers come out of nowhere and start snapping photos…David runs ahead angrily, stops them and asks why they're taking pictures and who they're working for.

**Photographer**: We heard the Blue Moon girl's daughter got arrested.

**David**: (Angry) What the…

He walks fast towards the guys and they run off…David looks at Maddie and shakes his head…

**David**: Do you believe this?

**Maddie**: I don't believe any of this.

**CUT TO:** Early the next morning, Maddie gets a phone call from Irma's agent...a story and pictures has been posted on about the Blue Moon Shampoo girl's hot, model daughter being arrested after a night of underage partying and drinking.

Irma sits on the couch at home with a sheepish look on her face; Maddie and David pace in front of her.

**David**: what a stupid, ridiculous thing to do. Do you how dangerous that was Irma? a 17-year old girl...

**Irma**: I just wanted to celebrate with Tripp...everyone else at school was there.

**Maddie**: But we told you no...we said in no uncertain terms that you were to stay home last night.

**Irma**: I'm not even a year younger than Tripp...so why does it even matter!? You guys are so overprotective.

**David**: Damn right we're overprotective...if anything ever happened to you, honey...

**Irma**: O…M…G…. So dramatic, really, dad. I travel all over the world...

**Maddie**: ...and one of us is always with you...do not downplay this Irma...point is, you are still a child and you do what we tell you and that's it. Period.

Irma rolls her eyes.

Maddie shakes her head in disbelief.

**David**: (points at her angrily) do not roll your eyes at me...at us young lady.

His anger startles Irma.

**Irma**: ok...sorry...

David crosses his arms, taps his foot and looks at Maddie.

**David**: You know what I think...I think all this modeling is going to her head...making her feel like she can do anything she wants. I think she should give modeling a break for a while… Whadda you think, Maddie?

They look at Irma.

**Maddie**: I agree...she's been very irresponsible lately.

**Irma**: (sits up) what!? No!

**Maddie**: You know what we outta do, David?

**David**: What's that ...

**Maddie**: We outta give her a _real_ job.

**David**: Yessss...in fact I know a company looking for an extra pair of hands…

**Maddie**: Really? Any place I know?

**David**: A detective agency in town, one of the Wobblies needs an intern...to answer phones, file papers...(gestures to his daughter) you've got a pair of hands, Irma...you'll do perfectly.

**Maddie**: Yes…she will…be prepared to spend your summer at _Blue Moon_, sweetheart.

She grins at Irma.

**Irma**: No way! I'm not working there!...I have shoots booked.

**David**: (Shrugs and looks at Maddie) Well...I guess they'll have to be un-booked.

**Maddie**: yeah...I'll just call your agent and let her know. I'm sure after today's headlines she'll agree you should take a break...lay low.

**Irma**: You'll ruin my career...

**David**: no...you're ruining your career...

**Maddie**: Embarrassing yourself and us with tabloid headlines about the _Blue Moon girl's_ daughter drinking and partying underage? You think these high profile companies want you representing them? Bad press at this age will kill your career faster than anything...

Irma starts crying.

**Maddie**: your decisions have consequences, Irma...this is probably the best possible lesson for you at this age.

**Irma**: this is so unfair.

On Monday morning Irma drives to work with her father and becomes the personal intern of a Wobbly...a woman named Kris, who's worked at Blue Moon for years.

**David**: Kris...Irma here is your personal lackey...pile on as much work as you can give her. Show her the ropes.

David looks at Irma...

**David**: She might be working here a long time...

**Irma**: (to Kris) ...I'm only here for the summer.

**Kris**: That's what I said when I started working here...13 years ago.

Irma looks shocked and scared all at the same time.

**Irma**: well...I'm going to start modeling again in September...I'm just being punished now.

**Kris**: What did you do?

**Irma**: I got caught drinking beer…I got arrested and had a fake ID on me.

**Kris**: wow, a model…busted for drinking…you really are Maddie and David's kid, aren't you.

**Irma**: (raises her hands) who else's would I be...?

Kris laughs.

**Kris**: ok, let's get you started.

Kris shows Irma where all the case files are and how the information is arranged in each folder and Irma's job for the day is to correctly file papers that Kris gives her pertaining to ongoing cases. About an hour into her training Maddie arrives to work...

**Agnes**: Morning Mrs. Addison…

**Maddie**: Morning Mrs. Viola.

Maddie saunters over to where their new intern is hard at work.

**Maddie**: My…my…my…if it isn't Blue Moon's newest employee…except this one is going by a different mantra…"all work…no pay…"

**Irma**: Ha…ha …ha…you're really funny, Mom.

**Maddie**: That's Mrs. Addison to you now, darling.

Maddie struts her way into her office and closes the door. The day goes on, clients come and go…and Maddie and David have their usual rows. While one client waits inside Maddie's office to see if they'll take her case, the detective's step outside the door and…

**Maddie**: So, whadda you think?

**David**: I think we should take the case…

**Maddie**: Whyyyy doesn't that surprise me?

**David**: Why doesn't it surprise me that you're even questioning it?

**Maddie**: I'm sorry, but workers tampering with carnival rides so they'll go faster than they're designed to go?

**David**: Maybe tampering…

**Maddie**: Tampering…maybe tampering…they're putting people's lives at risk…I should call the police right now…

**David**: Why!? We have to do investigating Maddie to see if it's even happening…(talks with his hands to highlight the words) _Blue Moon Investigators_…we have to _investigate_ before we come to conclusions, remember that part of the job, Maddie…?

**Maddie**: Don't you be condescending to me, _Mr_. Addison…I seem to remember a time before when I knew someone's life was in danger…and you chided me for not picking up the phone and doing something about it…but now…no…we need to do it your way…

…and they're off, going at it 90 miles per hour…yelling, screaming, fighting…it escalates as they storm across the office and continue to fight in front of David's door.

The Wobblies are used to all this of course…they've seen it for years…but their curious minds and eyeballs all shift towards Irma to see what her reaction might be to her parent's office tirade…they are not all together surprised to see that the daughter of Maddie and David is basically unphased…she rifles through the filing cabinet slipping papers into folders as if World War III weren't breaking out all around them without batting an eye. But, what's even more interesting for the Wobblies, who would never dare get in the middle of a Hayes-Addison -Addison bru haus haus, in the midst of the argument Irma wanders over towards her bickering parents with a questioning look on her face as she studies a case file in her hand...

**David**: (angry) Me…me?

**Maddie**: (incensed) Yes…you…you!

**Irma**: (trying to be professional; she holds the folder in question out to her father) Ummm…._Mr_. Addison, why is…

She can't get a word in edgewise has her parents tirade goes on…

**Irma**: (Holds the folder out to her mother) _Mrs_. Addison…can you tell me…

They go on fighting without so much as a glance towards Irma…

**Irma**: (Yells) MOM HAYES-ADDISON ….. DAD ADDISON!

They both stop in their tracks and look at her simultaneously…

**Together**: What!?

**Irma**: (without skipping a beat; she shows her parents the folder) Why are these folders labeled with a letter in front of the case names?

**David**: Oh…that's the…the system…Irm…

**Maddie**: (Nods and peeks at the folder her daughter is holding) right…the system….

David puts his arm around Irma and leads her back to the filing cabinet as Maddie and David both explain at the same time that the first letter notates what kind of case it was…C for crime, B for bodyguard, S for security, etc.

**Irma**: Ah. Got it….

**Together**: Good.

**Maddie and David:** (look at each other) …Now, where were we…the fighting rages on and Irma continues her work as if she's lived this way every day of her life…which, basically, she has.

Meanwhile, the client with the questionable case steps out of Maddie's office and has witnessed all the fighting…she stands in shock at the sight of his detectives going at it while the office around them continues to do their work. She steps up to Irma by the filing cabinet and nods towards Maddie and David…

**Client**: Are they always like this?

**Irma**: (Looks up…looks over and her parents and then back at the client) Like what?

**Client**: Like this…fighting like this…

**Irma**: Fighting?

**Client**: That's what I'd call it…

**Irma**: Oh, no, that's not them fighting, they're just…disagreeing…they do that a lot.

**Client**: (Unsure) I…see…well…tell them to call me when they've come to a conclusion.

Irma nods.

**Irma**: Will do.

The client looks at Irma and looks over at Maddie…

**Client**: I'm guessing that's your mother…?

**Irma**: Yeah, and my father too…

**Client**: So…this is normal to you?

**Irma**: Totally…trust me, you don't want to be around them when they're _really_ fighting.

Client purses their lips and nods…

The summer goes on and Irma continues to work at Blue Moon, which she says she doesn't like, but does a good job none the less…Tripp hangs out with Lucy and has a leisurely summer hanging by the pool most of the time. Much to Maddie and David's surprised and delight, Tripp's grades were good enough and he got accepted to the Veterinary program at UCLA, which he'll start in the Fall.

One night the Addison's are hanging out at home and Tripp sits with David at the family's home computer and shows his father a new social media site called Facebook he might like to help him find old friends and stay in touch…he helps David sign up for an account. As soon as David finishes setting up his account he has over 100 friend requests in the first 30 minutes.

**David**: Wow…this is fun…Brenda, Tammy, Linda, Margo, Terese…all the girls from the old neighborhood…wait 'til Richie sees these pictures.

The friend requests roll in…Ding! David looks…an old client they helped prove the man she was having an affair with still loved his wife…Ding! The female vet that has provided care for the dogs…Ding! A woman who works two floors up from Blue Moon, he talked to her in the elevator once…Ding! …Maddie walks in the room…

**David**: Baby…come looks at this website that Davie's got me signed up on...Facebook…so many blasts from the past popping in here…

Maddie moseys over intrigued and leans down draping her arms over David's shoulders to take a look at the website….

**Tripp**: You should sign up, Mom…you can find all your old friends.

**Maddie**: Friends?

**David**: Friends? Her only friend is in jail now for trying to kill us with a laser beam.

**Tripp**: …she's got to have others…

**David**: Well…there's only one way to find out…

Maddie is hesitant, but David pulls her arm, gets up and sits her down in his chair…

**David**: Come on…it's easy…Trippy will show you…

About 30 minutes later Maddie is all signed up and gets her first Ding! It's Tripp…she accepts…10 minutes later she gets a request from Agnes & Bert, who share an account,…she accepts…she waits, but no other requests come in…meanwhile, David's Facebook is flooded with requests. Maddie's face gets red…Tripp feels pressure so he texts Irma to request Maddie as a friend and Irma texts him back…

**Irma**: No way!

Tripp clears his throat.

**Tripp**: You can request people too, Mom…

Maddie goes through some of the suggested people and requests Bert and Agnes's twins Fran and Bran, Richie…Irma…no one accepts…she goes back to David's page and clicks around…

**Maddie**: Why do you have so many friends…?

She clicks on Agnes and Bert's page and sees all the pictures of them together…

**Maddie**: Look, David…Bert and Agnes have one page together…maybe that's what couples do…why don't we…just share a page…? Can you combine mine with Dad's, Tripp?

**Tripp**: Eh…I don't think so…

Maddie starts sifting through all the names David is connected with…

**David**: Share my account?…no way…this is not a _couples_ thing…Bert and Agnes aren't setting any trends,…

Maddie looks at David's profile picture…it's of him peeking over the top of his Ray Ban sunglasses in a tank top – his sparkling green eyes and muscular shoulders are on display.

**Maddie**: (speaks kindly) Well, couldn't you at least…put a picture of me…of us in your profile?

**David**: Madolyn…please…this is my account…

**Maddie**: Well…I thought it'd be nice…

David licks his lips, looks her up and down…and pulls her on his lap…

**David**: You know what'd be nice? A bikini shot…you give me that and I'll post it right up there as the profile pic…

She gets annoyed, and jumps off his lap…

**Maddie**: Oh…get serious…you're not putting a picture of me in a swimsuit online…

**David**: Oh, I'm as serious as a heart attack. (he gives her a good smack on the ass) ….anyway, you wouldn't be interested in what's on here…most of these are people from Philly I knew back in the day…you're gonna want your own account to keep up with your old friends…I mean, take my password, use my account anytime…but, no…you need your own…I've got a lot of catching up to do here…

**Maddie**: (clears her throat) No…I mean, no…I don't want your password, I just thought it could be…(clicks around with the mouse) Uh-huh…sure…I see who you'll be catching up with…your old girlfriends…

**David**: (takes the mouse) What!? No…not just…(clicks around some more) well…ok…some...but…you know most of these people from our trips back East…

Maddie takes the mouse…

**Maddie**: Who? Who do I know… I don't recall being introduced to any of these people…Terese, that's it…besides her I only recognize about 3 of these names…Agnes & Bert…Richie, Tripp… and …(looks again) Irma's your friend!? (Screams) Irma!

Irma yells down from the top of the stairs…

**Irma**: You rang?

**Maddie**: You better accept me as your friend on this…this…

**Tripp**: Facebook…

**Maddie**: Facebook…

**Irma**: Oh…come on you guys, having parents on there is going to ruin it!

**Maddie**: …then why are you friends with your father!?

**Irma**: …well…he's got a ton of friends…I mean, that is pretty cool.

**Maddie**: Irma Addison…

**Irma**: UghhhhAAAArhhhh

Irma stomps into her room and slams her bedroom door.

Suddenly none of this seems as fun anymore…Irma doesn't accept the friend request…Maddie pouts until she hears another ding on her account…she quickly clicks to see her new request…

**Maddie**: David…?

He smirks.

**David**: Well, I don't want people thinking my wife has no friends!

**Maddie**: Gee, thanks.

No one else requests Maddie as a friend and she demands that Tripp shut her profile down.

David laughs at her…

**David**: It's just a dumb website…whadda ya getting all upset about?

**Maddie**: Watch it, Addison…these women better not be trying to fan a flame…

**David**: (rolls his eyes) …no flames will be fanned…relax…

**Maddie**: Relax!? (Maddie reads all the names of the females he's now connected to…she looks at David.) speaking of fanning a flame…is that…Jillian!? You friended Jillian!?

**David**: What!? She's on probation…

**Maddie**: On second thought…What's your password, Addison?

David looks at Tripp and then leans in to whisper in Maddie's ear…

**David**: (softly) Boinkingisfun69

Maddie growls and storms out of the room and up the spiral staircase…

**Maddie**: Delete my account Tripp!

Tripp looks at David…

**Tripp**: What's wrong with Mom?

**David**: (shrugs) Must be her time of the week…

Ding…ding…ding…David becomes happily immersed in accepting requests from his new Facebook friends…

A few night later Maddie is home alone and decides to do a little investigating and check in on David's Facebook page…he'd been on it multiple times a day since Tripp helped him set it up…and she couldn't imagine what he could possibly be doing or who he could be talking to!? Remembering his lewd password, she gets right on and starts clicking around…but really finds nothing of interest…he and Tripp sending sports scores to each other…Richie and David sending stupid jokes and memes to each other…an extremely long message from Viola left on David's wall telling him what a great detective and mentor he's been to him…then, finally…eureka! She finds a private message sent between David and an old _pal_ from Philly….Linda. In Linda's message she tells David how great it is to see his face again and that he looks better than ever…

**Maddie**: (out loud to herself) …how original, Linda…feed the man's ego…

…Linda goes on to say she's thought about him over the years…she just got divorced last year and she heard he was too…she'd love to come out to California and visit sometime… blah blah…Maddie's blood is boiling…Divorced!? Who told this wench they were divorced!? Ok…well, they were divorced…but they're together now and better than ever…she's about to respond to her herself…but then she sees David's response…

Sure…at first he pats himself on the back for his stellar genetics and aging so well, aside from a few lost hair follicles, and chalks a lot of it up to his natural athletic build…but then Maddie sees that he's sent Linda a picture of the family from last Christmas and tells her "he and his wife, Maddie, have been together for almost 20-years and are going strong…and isn't she drop dead gorgeous?" He's still amazed that a kid from Philly made something of himself in California…and managed to marry the woman of his dreams _plus_ have two great kids…Maddie is touched and relieved…

**Maddie**: (Out loud…) Nice job…Addison…

A little while later David and Tripp come home from playing basketball…David is loud, obnoxiously boisterous and smells awful when he walks through the house, bouncing a basketball as he makes his way to the kitchen…Maddie follows and wraps her arms around him from behind as he looks into the fridge.

**David**: Careful…get too close and I'll have to clean you off in the shower…

He spins around with an adorable little smile on his face as Maddie pulls him closer…he looks into her eyes…

**David**: Oooohh, I see…you _wanna_ get dirty…

**Maddie**: (Sassy) Maybe I do…

David leans in and kisses her lips.

**David**: What's gotten into you?

**Maddie**: (Shrugs) Oh…I don't know…I guess I was just thinking that…I don't tell you enough…how much I love you…how much you mean to me.

**David**: (Chuckles) How much I mean…(feels her head) Maddie…what's with you, you got a fever?

**Maddie**: (Pulls her head back from his hand) No…I'm just being nice.

**David**: Well…knock it off…I like you cold and heartless…

**Maddie**: Heartless?

Peeks down into her dress…

**David**: Is there a heart in there, I'm always looking at something else (slips a finger into the collar of her shirt to pull it open) …well, two something else's…

Maddie scoffs pushes his hand away and tries to pull back from him…he drapes his arm around her lower back to keep her close…

**David**: (laughs.) Ok…Ok…I'll just settle for cold (he leans in and kisses her neck) …'cause then I get to warm you up again…

**Maddie**: (leans her head back and closes her eyes) Mmmmm…you do know how to do that.

He pulls back; she looks up and they smolder into each other's eyes. They kiss a few soft, sweet kisses and then David tucks his nose into her neck sending tingles down her spine…just then, Tripp walks in the kitchen with Motown, a rescue dog he'd recently picked up outside the grocery store when Maddie sent him for some milk…he stops in his tracks and averts his eyes…

**Tripp**: Whoa whoa whoa…whadda you two doing?

David looks up and loosens his grip on his wife.

**David**: I thought we explained it to you long ago…

**Tripp**: Well, get a room.

He and Maddie let go of each other and move to different parts of the kitchen…

**David**: (Chuckles) Get a room…get a room…? Listen, Pal…we've got a whole house here…and it'd be nice if we could ever get a moments peace in one of the rooms for five minutes.

**Tripp**: What about that Master suite you have upstairs…

David bonks him on the head jokingly…Tripp throws his hands up….

**Tripp**: Hey…look, you don't have to ask me twice to make myself scarce…

Gestures to the fridge…

**Tripp**: Can I just grab a Gatorade before I give you your much desired privacy?

David reaches into the fridge and tosses Tripp a Gatorade and he leaves. Maddie's right back on him…she tugs the side of David's shirt so he's closer to her…they kiss…they grope…she whispers in his ear.

**Maddie**: Meet you in the shower in 5?

**David**: See you there…

David leans in and gives her one last peck and leaves the kitchen whistling and heads upstairs…

When David walks in the bedroom he finds Maddie waiting for him by the bathroom door, she is holding a towel around her with her two hands. When she sees David she slowly opens the robe revealing her sexy curves. David licks his lips as his eyes burn their way over Maddie's body. He loved her body even more when she was younger…

**David**: You're gonna get it babe.

He drawls in that syrupy voice that makes her loins throb. David pulls off his pants and shrugs out of his t-shirt as he strutted toward his wife. David puts his hand over his erection and leers at Maddie…

**David**: this is all yours babe…

Maddie raised her eyebrows as the towel puddled at her feet,

**Maddie**: …maybe I should shower alone today Addison…

she teases as she turns to close the door.

In 2 long strides, David reaches Maddie and pulls her into his arms as his hands moved languidly over her body.

**David**: You sure you want to be alone woman?

He whispers as his tongue played over that spot. Maddie moaned and moved her curvaceous butt over his manhood.

**David**: Yeah, you like that huh?

**Maddie**: David…

Maddie gasps as he pulls her into the shower and turns on the jets. The feeling of the pulsating shower jets on her body along with way David was touching and kissing her almost makes Maddie's knees buckle, and when he began to leisurely soap her most intimate regions she was catapulted into a mind shattering climax that left her gasping for breath.

David chuckled when he felt Maddie coming. He still could make her come fast and hard and he loved it.

**David**: (He whispered into her ear) Let's get us nice and clean and continue this on drier land.

The couple towels off and walks together hand in hand out of the steamy shower. David sits Maddie down in the chair in front of her mirrored closet and began rubbing her shoulders, he's still hard as a rock and ready for some fun,

**David**: Look at yourself Maddie, you're so hot!

David's hands began to run over her boobs.

**Maddie**: David no!

Maddie felt a bit of shame as she watched them in the mirror.

**David**: Oh you'll be screaming yes, David in a few so just be patient.

David knew Maddie was always hesitant to try new things but once he got her started she loved it just as much – sometimes more – than he does. David turns the chair sideways and stands in front of his wife. He places his hand on his rock hard member…

**David**: (Drawls) kiss it for me babe…you know you want it.

Maddie flicks her tongue out and licks the tip of David's member, he gasps with pleasure and began to play with her boobs…

**David**: God yes Maddie.

Maddie began to pleasure David with her mouth, she was getting turned on along with his groans of passion.

**David**: Look at us honey!

David: (urges her) seeing you doing this to me is so hot.

David moans and with 2 deep thrusts and comes so hard he has to steady himself on the back of the chair.

**David**: (Pants) Wow, you just get better at that…

David leads Maddie to the bed and pushes her down and begins to rain kisses up and down her legs until she was writhes with passion. David slowly moves his tongue between her legs until she's screaming in ecstasy.

**Maddie**: (Screams) David! Oh don't stop. I'm coming!

David moves up her body and pushes into her, they hear Tripp's music blare down the hall… David whispers into Maddie's ear…

**David**: we should have sound proofed this room years ago. Keep it down baby.

They moved together in their rhythm until they both reached paradise.

**A few months pass**…Tripp is immersed in his program at UCLA, Irma continues to work at Blue Moon and model locally on the side, she's really taken an interest in the company, the cases fascinate her. This year, Tripp, Irma and Lucy have been put in charge of taking down the boxes of ornaments, lights and tinsel from the garage and bringing them inside so that everyone can decorate the house for the holiday. Tripp pulls down a box full of colorful bobbles and discovers a small taped up box labeled "Blue Moon '85-'89" …he picks it up and carries it under his arm down the ladder.

**Tripp**: Hey, Irm...

He tosses Irma the box, and she drops the stuffed Mr. and Mrs. Clause she's holding under her arm.

**Irma**: what's this?

She looks at the label and reads...

**Irma**: "Blue Moon '89-'85" - oh, cool. Maybe there are some old pictures we can frame for them as gifts.

**Tripp**: yeah or some old photos we can blackmail them with.

**Lucy** laughs.

**Lucy**: more likely...I've seen some of your mother's old shoulder-padded dresses and the big hair she rocked back then...

**Irma**: yeah...(laughs) Dad always says she had a hairdo from another century...

**Tripp**: yeah and he actually _had_ hair back then

Lucy gestures

**Lucy**: …so...what's in the box?

Irma takes scissors and runs them along the tape on the top of the box and the cardboard flaps pop open. She pulls out a bundle of pictures held together with a ribbon as well as a stack of old newspaper clippings. Tripp peeks over Irma's shoulder as she unfolds a newspaper clipping of their parents standing in front of the Eastern Building holding a handful of diamonds...

**Tripp**: I think that was their first case...

**Irma**: Yeah...wow...oh my god, look how young they are.

**Lucy**: Look how beautiful they are…

**Tripp**: Yeah, thank god the apple didn't fall far from the tree…

Lucy elbows him in the ribs…

**Lucy**: Did they get to keep the diamonds?

He playfully ruffles Lucy's long, dark curls...

**Tripp**: I think we'd be living in a much bigger house right now if they did...

**Irma**: They were always finding treasures they couldn't keep…remember they told us about that pot of gold?

**Tripp**: ...oh yeah...the leprechaun that wasn't a leprechaun...

Irma unfolds another newspaper clipping with a man's picture on it.

**Lucy**: (reads) Paul McCain?

Irma scans the article...

**Irma**: some guy who was killed on the radio...

She sets it aside...

**Tripp**: ….Probably one of their cases.

Irma starts flipping through the stack of pictures...

One of Maddie and David and some of the office staff at a party with a cake and balloons opening a bottle of champagne…one of Maddie and David kissing under the mistletoe at a Christmas party labeled December '85 ...

**Tripp**: that's before they were even together...

**Irma**: ...yeah...co-workers...I would never kiss my co-worker like that!?

**Lucy**: ...it's so obvious from these pictures they were into each other...wonder why it took them so long to get together...?

Irma and Tripp shrug

**Irma**: ...I don't know...

**Tripp**: Dad always says mom turned him down for years.

Irma flips through a few pictures of Maddie, David, Uncle Richie, Grandpa David and Grammy Stephanie at Grampa A and Stephanie's wedding labeled Sept. '86…

**Lucy**: ...I guess they were together here...

**Irma**: Nope... I don't think so...this is still a couple years before Trippy was born...

**Tripp**: ...she was his date, but they weren't definitely weren't official then, I do know that...Uncle Richie said they were always together but would never admit it...

Irma flips through a couple more pictures and stops on a picture of their mother in front of some place called "the little white chapel," ...she's pregnant and kissing a small man ...it looks like they've just gotten married...

**Irma**: wait...what!? Who the hell is that?

They all lean in for a closer look….Irma flips the picture over for any details, but nothing's written on it...Tripp takes the photo out of her hand...

**Tripp**: what the...?

**Lucy**: Was your mom married before?

Tripp laughs...

**Tripp**: no way...

**Irma**: (scoffs) no...! Maybe it's from some case...?

**Lucy**: (points) ...she's pregnant...with you, Tripp? Right?

**Tripp**: ...yeah must be...it's from around that same time…

Irma snatches the picture back from Tripp...

**Irma**: yeah, it is…she's wearing that peach-colored maternity dress in other photos I've seen…weird...

**Lucy**: Super weird.

They all sit looking at the picture and pondering ...

**Tripp**...well...I've got an idea about how we can find out...

**Irma**: how?

**Tripp**: (in a voice that says they're all idiots) uh...geeee, let's...maybe... ask her...

**Irma**: wow...novel idea genius.

She hits Tripp on the back of the head.

**Tripp**: well, you didn't think of it...

**Irma**: I was just about to...

**Tripp**: sure...

**Irma**: ...and you know what I bet we're going to find out? I bet she's gonna tell us this is your real dad Tripp...

**Tripp**: (scoffs) yeah...sure...right...

**Lucy**: (laughs) Tripp looks just like your dad, Irma...he's even named after him...this little dweeb is not his father.

**Irma**: hey...I don't know...Tripp looks like mom too...light hair and dimples...maybe we're all just seeing what we want to see...this guy's smile goes a little crooked too...doncha think?

They all lean in to take a closer look and Tripp actually looks a little worried.

A few minutes later Maddie is staring down at a picture of she and Walter Bishop, which is being held between her daughter's long, slender fingers… as Lucy and Tripp stand, looking on nearby. All three kids have questioning looks on their faces…

**Irma**: Mom!? Who's this!?

Maddie's insides flip around when confronted with the photo, but she remains cool on the outside...

**Maddie**: where did you find this?

Tripp is surprised by the...seemingly...total lack of recognition his mother is showing towards this man she's standing next to and kissing outside a wedding chapel...

**Tripp**: who is he mom? It looks like you guys are married here...but aren't you pregnant with me?

Maddie doesn't respond… she's deep in thought and swimming in a mix of emotions from the memories bringing her back to this tumultuous time in her life. Her mind is 1000 miles away…

**Irma**: …Mom…who is that man? Was this from a case?

Maddie doesn't hear their questions.

**Tripp**: (Makes a static noise with his hand and mouth) paging Madolyn Addison ….Earth to MOTHER….

Maddie shakes out of her memory…she looks at the kids and places the picture back in Irma's hand.

**Maddie**: ….oh…sorry, sorry…what was the question?

Maddie moves towards the kitchen and the kids follow…

**Irma**: Who is he, mom?

**Maddie**: Honestly guys...I don't even remember his name, it was so long ago.

**Irma**: …did you marry him…?

**Maddie**: … marry?

**Irma, Tripp and Lucy:** Marry!?

Still no answer from Maddie...

**Tripp**: ...I mean...ok, we're no detectives here, but a wedding chapel...a ring on your finger and that white veil are certainly sending some very strong clues...

**Maddie**: clues about what?

**Irma**: (demands) mom! Stop messing around. Were you married to this weird man!?

**Maddie**: (laughs unconvincingly) no...no I wasn't...ok? Now would you all go wash up for dinner?

They don't move...Lucy, Irma and Tripp stand looking at her with questioning faces...but they don't know what else to say...Maddie is not budging but they know there is more to this story...

**Lucy**: so...what!? ...this was fake...like for a case or something...?

**Maddie**: Oh...no...it wasn't for a case...

Irma looks again at the nebbish man in the picture…she presses on...

**Irma**: is this Tripp's real dad?

**Maddie**: no! God, what is wrong with you kids!? Leave me alone, honestly...(getting a tone of anger she usually only uses with David) what is with you coming in here demanding answers...you sound like your father...and the last thing I need are more people around here brow-beating me!

**Irma**: We're just asking you a simple question...

**Maddie**: (red faced and annoyed) And I answered you! you know what!? (She grabs the picture and the box of other items from them) Where did you even find this? Why are you going through my boxes!? These are my things and I don't need people pawing through them and then giving me the third degree about it! Now, if you'll excuse me...I have a meal to prepare...why don't you three go out!

Maddie is literally backed into a corner by Irma, Tripp and Lucy, when they hear the front door close and David walk towards them whistling the theme song to Bugs Bunny…Maddie feels some relief ...and the. Tread, as David walks around the corner of the kitchen and all eyes turn to him…he stops in his tracks.

**David**: Uh-oh…what'd I do?

Irma snatches back the photo from Maddie's hands and shoves the picture of Walter and Maddie into her father's hands…

**Irma**: Dad…who's this guy!?

David looks at the picture and laughs…

**David**: Ahahahah….Ole…Wally…

**Tripp and Irma**: Wally!?

**David**: (To Maddie) The Pawn…

**Maddie**: (Fires back) Bishop!

David looks up at Maddie's mortified and angry face and knows what he has to do...

**David**: Pawn...Bishop...whatever...he taught your mother to...(looks at Maddie) what was it, honey? Crochet? Knit?

Maddie looks down annoyed and keeps silent...

**Tripp**: o...k...but who...is...he...why is no one answering this question...?

**Irma**: yeah, mom is being weird about the whole thing. Did she marry him or not?

**David**: ...sure did...she had a big church wedding...those two were really in love...

David laughs heartily and tosses the picture on the counter.

**David**: it was a real whirl-wind romance...ended as quick as it began if I remember correctly...

**Irma**: I know less now than I did a few minutes ago...Mom, you said you weren't married to him...Dad says you were...so, what's the truth!?

**David**: (shocked) ...she says she didn't marry him!? Madolyn...you liar...

Maddie moves away from them...

**Maddie**: (softly) it was annulled...so technically, it never happened…

Irma and Tripp both scream...

**Irma and Tripp**: so you DID marry him!?

**David**: She sure did...don't let her fool ya.

**Maddie**: David...would you please...

**David**: ...Tell the truth? Yes, I will...if you would pleaseeee do the same.

**Tripp**: ...and she was pregnant with me?

This question annoys David...

**David**: (he puckers his lips and keeps his eyes trained on Maddie) ...Yeah...

Irma and Tripp stand with shocked looks on their faces...

Maddie looks over at them feeling embarrassed...

**Maddie**: well, don't look so shocked.

**Tripp**: Don't look so shocked!? Don't look so shocked…!? How can I not be shocked when you're telling me I have a different father….

Maddie's incensed…

**Maddie**: You do _not_ have a different father, Tripp…Have you looked in the mirror lately...don't be stupid...

**Tripp**: damn...mom!

**David**: don't curse at your mother...

Tripp lowers his voice but persists...

**Tripp**: ...why would you marry this guy when you were having a baby with Dad? I can't believe you cheated...

Maddie sighs….

**Maddie**: Tripp..I did not cheat on anyone...

**Irma**: How could you not have cheated on dad…come on…you were together then! …you were pregnant with Dad's baby…what the hell, mom!?

**David**: ok, ok…guys, don't get crazy…there is a good explanation for all of this…

**Tripp**: yeah...!?

**David**: ...yeah...but I'll let your mother tell it.

He grins smugly loving that Maddie is so uncomfortable.

**Maddie**: I'm not telling anything to anyone!? Would you all just get out of here!

They look at her like she's nuts...no one moves...there's just silence...Maddie starts realizing she's not going to get out of this.

**Maddie**: (shrugs) look...there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this...

More silence...

**Maddie**: Ok, maybe not a _good_ explanation…but…

**Tripp**: (interrupts) ...Dad…why did you let mom marry this guy?

David laughs…

**David**: Let? You have met your mother, haven't you?

**Irma**: She just said that she married him and that he's not Tripp's father...so where were you?

**David**: (scoffs) ...Where was I? Where was I? I was there! Waiting the whole time for your mother to make her mind up…trust me…things could have been very different, ole' Bish could have been Tripp's dad...he just got there a little too late…we also had another candidate who got there a little too early…didn't we, Mad?

**Maddie**: (warning) David….

**Irma**: …and what does that mean?

**Tripp**: Yeah, what do you mean, another one?

**David**: Look…you want the long and the short of it? Ok…your mother…

He looks over at Maddie…she looks away…he waves his hand in her direction…

**David**: …if you want the long and the short of it…let her tell it…

All faces turn towards Maddie…

**Maddie**: Look…guys…it was a confusing time…I was confused about a lot of things…so I…

She looks back at David…

**Maddie**: Oh…David, you tell it….

**David**: No…actually…(He leans over and rests his chin on his hands own the kitchen counter) I'd love to hear you tell it…I don't think I've ever heard you tell this story…I don't think I even know everything that happened myself…(Gestures back in her direction) …so, go ahead…please…dear, continue…

He pulls up a chair in the kitchen and sits…

**David**: I'm listening…

**Maddie**: (annoyed) Don't get so smug over there, David…

**David**: Me? Smug? Never…. (Prods) come on, Maddie…tell 'em about Sam…about Chicago…about Wally…and especially about the big train trip back home.

The kids all turn to Maddie with folded arms…she's backed into a corner again…so she begins…

**Maddie**: …Well…years ago…after working with your father for many years…after having him tease me about a relationship for so long…after following him to New York and basically being rejected…

**David**: (Interjects) Ho…ho…hold it right there, babe…don't put this on me. You weren't rejected…you ran away…that's where this story begins….

**Maddie**: (Looking defiant) I'll tell my story…you tell yours…I'm sure we have a different version of events…

**Tripp**: Just let her tell it, Dad…

David gestures for her to continue…

**Maddie**: …well…basically, I knew your father always found me physically attractive…

**Tripp**: ugh, ok…mom…skip that part…

**Irma**: …would you guys just let her talk!?

Tripp gestures towards Maddie…

**Maddie**: (Getting annoyed) …anyway…your father chased and I ran…but eventually, I wanted a baby…I wanted a family…but I never thought your father would be serious enough to marry…and one day, my old flame Sam come into town…

**David**: (interjects) ….that's right kids…count your lucky stars…if I hadn't been in the picture you'd be the first family living on Mars right now…

**Irma**: Oh…I remember you talking about Sam…but I thought you only dated him after college, mom?

**Maddie**: Well, like I said, he showed back up around this time that we're talking about… when I was feeling like I wanted something more than just work and some goofball guy who pushed every button he could find on me…

**David**: …and then some…

**Maddie**: …and then some….anyway, Sam asked me to marry him…

**Tripp and Irma**: Wow…

**Tripp**: but dad stopped him…

**Maddie**: (Shrugs) Well, kind of…Sam was there and waiting for an answer…and your father and Sam kinda duked it out over me….

Tripp puts his hand up to high-five, David…

**Tripp**: all right, Dad!

David doesn't return the hand slap…

**David**: I don't think I won that one.

Tripp retracts his hand sheepishly…

**Lucy**: Well, how could you not have won!? You guys got together!? But, wait…where does Walter fit in with all of this? How did you end up marrying someone you didn't even know at the time?

**Maddie**: Right…so…and after Sam left…David and I…

She looks at David…they look at Irma and Tripp…

**David**: …well…we….

**Maddie**: We had a month together…

Tripp and Irma plug their years…

**Together**: SKIP THAT PART!

**Maddie**: (clears her throat) Right…anyway…we had our time together…

**David**: We had a great month…

**Maddie**: …but I still didn't think your father was serious…or could be serious….so…I left…I went to Grandma and Grampa Hayes' house in Chicago…

**David**: She left for four months and I hardly heard a thing from her…I was miserable…

David actually blinks a glimmer of a tear back thinking of this awful time and Irma catches it…

**Irma**: Awe…Daddy…

She drapes her arm over his shoulder….

**Maddie**: So…yeah,…I had to get out of LA…I had to think, to sort things out…and when I returned…I took a train…

**Lucy**: From Chicago?

Maddie nods…

**Maddie**: …and I met Walter…and I married him because I was scared to come back and face your David, so….I guess he was sort of a barrier…

**Irma**: …but you knew you were pregnant with Dad's baby!

**David**: …Maddie…?

**Maddie**: David….

**David**: Did you know you were having my baby?

**Maddie**: No…you know that…

**David**: …you wouldn't have hauled off and gotten married if you knew you were having my baby…right?

**Maddie**: Of course not!

**Irma**: You didn't know Tripp was dad's? Whose did you think he was?

**Maddie**: Sams.

**Tripp, Irma and Lucy**: OOoooooohhhhh.

**Maddie**: Yeah…exactly. So, I was scared…I loved your father…but I didn't think I was having his baby and I just decided to take a little detour when I met this nice man on the train home.

**David**: Nice..? I think the guy was a pervert going after you…had a fetish for sleeping with pregnant ladies I gather….

**Tripp and Irma: **Eewwwwww

**Maddie**: He did not…and besides…he didn't sleep with _this_ pregnant lady….

**Tripp and Irma**: SKIP THAT PART!

**Maddie**: Sorry…so…anyway, that's the story…that is Walter Bishop…

**Lucy**: Your first husband….

**Maddie**: Well, actually…no! We had the marriage annulled 3 days later…so, it's like I was never married, it doesn't count…

The kids minds are all swimming deep in thought at this crazy turn of events they never knew anything about.

**Irma**: Wow, you guys had quite the lives before we came along…what else don't we know about you?

**Maddie**: Fortunately I think that's as exciting as it gets…(She looks at David) But one thing I always wanted to know, David…

**David**: Yerrrrsssss?

**Maddie**: ...I always wondered why you didn't...(she looks at the kids) ...make something happen when we came back from New York...you had to have known I followed you out there for a reason...

**David**: ...make something happen? Mad...I'd been chasing you for years...

**Maddie**: ...but I felt like you backed off when we came back from New York...which made me think you weren't serious...

**David**: ...I mean...I can't remember exactly...it was a long time ago...maybe it had to do with Tess...old memories dredged up...

**Irma**: Who's Tess?

Maddie and David look at each other.

**Maddie**: your father's first wife.

**Tripp and Irma:** What!? You were married before, too?

**Irma**: do we even know you guys?

**Tripp**: Who did you marry, Dad?

**David**: a girl I went to school with.

**Irma**: how old were you?

**David**: 17...18...

**Tripp and Irma:** whoa...

**Tripp**: ...you were our age and you got married, why?

**David**: well...I kinda had to...

**Irma**: Dad...what do you mean, had to...

**David**: she was pregnant...

Everyone fell silent.

**Irma**: so, you have another kid?

David sighs and looks at Maddie, she rubs his back.

**David**: no...ah...the baby didn't make it.

Irma looks down feeling bad.

**Tripp**: oh...

Everyone falls silent...

**Lucy**: ohh...I'm sorry Mr. Addison...

**David**: (forces a smile) thanks, Lucy. (He winks at Lucy and looks at the rest of them) ...ah. Come on Guys. Don't look so glum. It was a long time ago. I'm fine.

Irma goes to hug David.

**Irma**: sorry, Dad.

**David**: thanks, pumpkin. (He squeezes Irma) ...but really...everything worked out for the best. I finally convinced your mother to forget her many suitors and marry me (he winks at Maddie)...and I got you guys.

**Irma**: so...where is she now, Dad?

**David**: Tess? She's in New York...

**Irma**: when's the last time you saw her?

**David**: eh...years.

**Maddie**: (pretends) well...her brother's funeral, right?

**Tripp**: ...is that when you followed him out there, mom?

**Maddie**: I thought you kids were going to decorate for Christmas...? What's with the third degree?

**Irma**: oh, come on mom we just found out that both of you have been married before and you expect us to hang stockings over the fireplace right now?

**David**: ...yes, she came out there. She was waiting in my hotel room when I came home one night, I'll never forget that one...

**Maddie**: ...I don't know what came over me...I just jumped on a plane and showed up. Very...spontaneous.

David tucks a piece of Maddie's hair behind her ear in a loving way...

**David**: that was pretty spontaneous of you, wasn't it?

**Maddie**: (pulls her head back) and the fool didn't even notice!

**David**: Whaddaya talking about, I noticed!

**Irma**: so you met Dads ex-wife, mom?

**Together**:

**David**: no...

**Maddie**: yes...

**David**: what, no... you didn't..

Maddie looks down sheepishly

**Maddie**: I did. I got antsy waiting for you, I got curious, so I showed up at the funeral, well the after funeral...the wake. ...and you weren't there...but I did meet Tess.

David shrugs and looks at the kids.

**David**: ...never heard this one but...that's the story kids...your parents have a past...go figure. (Waves his hand shewing them away) now ...go...get...decorate the house, make yourself useful.

The kids pile out of the kitchen yammering about everything they just learned. Maddie keeps the box of pictures and clippings and begins placing them neatly back in the box...David pivots his body and looks at her...

**David**: You showed up at the funeral?

Maddie pivots her body to face him...

**Maddie**: yeah, and you weren't there.

They hold eyes. Maddie shifts her weight...

**Maddie**: David...

**David**: Maddie...

**Maddie**: ...I talked to Tess...

David puckers his lips, looks away and looks back looking slightly annoyed...

**David**: you talked to Tess.

**Maddie**: I did...and I know the reason...the real reason…the real person…er..or the real gender of the person she was with when you caught her with someone else.

**David**: (Shifts his eyes down) ….oh…

**Maddie**: …I hope it doesn't still bother you…in fact, I think it should make you feel better knowing there was nothing you could have done to change anything…she is who she is…you are who you are…it was really never going to be a match, was it?

**David**: (Shrugs) Yeah, well…like I said…everything worked out for the best…I mean, I don't know how I feel about you showing up there and talking to her without me knowing about it after all this time.

**Maddie**: Well…you've had your little secret too, because you never went to that funeral when you said you did!

David nods…

**David**: Yeah…I just couldn't face it…face her…face everything I guess. Truth is, I spent the day in a cab drinking and spilling my guts to the Russian driver who didn't understand any of it.

**Maddie**: Yeah…well, I figured it was something like that. (Rubs his shoulder) anyway…I liked Tess, a lot…she was very sweet….and very sorry about everything.

**David**: Yeah…yeah, she's a real sweetheart that one.

**Maddie**: Hey…you guys were young….look at it this way, like Tripp said, you and she were about their age. Tripp and Irma don't know all that life has in store for them or understand the people they are…they're too young…try to forgive Tess…for those reasons at least.

**David**: (Signs) No…you're right…I do…it's all water under the bridge now.

David takes Maddie in his arms…

**David**: and I have you blondie…

she kisses him on the lips.

**David**: Well…the kids know everything about us now, don't they…cats out of the bag.

**Maddie**: Yeah…the whole litter…

David laughs.

**David**: Alright, come on…enough of memory lane…back to the present…why don't you and I go out, Mrs. Addison and leave the kids to decorate.

**Maddie**: Agreed.

David puts his arm around her waist and they walk out of the kitchen.

**David**: Agree? What a novel idea…we should try to do more of that.

**Maddie**: Us?

**David**: Well…it might make things a little smoother during the next 20 years…

**Maddie**: I don't know…that wouldn't really be us, would it?

**David**: yeah…you're right…what fun would that be?

**Maddie**: No fun at all really…20 more years, huh?

**David**: and then some…

**Maddie**: …and then some.

FADE TO BLACK…


End file.
